


"I went last time"

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Slight Bondage, Smut, but not exactly smut because they never get there lol oops, like very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buying condoms wouldn't be so hard if your hotel wasn't surrounded by fans, and your jeans getting tighter by the second</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I went last time"

"Fuck Ash..." Luke groaned, feeling his boyfriend's hand lightly trail down his side, and slip into his unbuttoned jeans. The room was filled with quick, heavy pants, as the two boys worked to get each others shirts off, before the elder of the two latched his mouth onto the blonde's neck, sucking sensually, before taking quick nips at the skin, and then soothing it over with his tongue. He made sure to keep the bruises towards Luke's collar bones, and at the base of his neck, rather than under his ears and at the top of his throat where he knew Luke liked it most- although covering them up in such places was a difficult task.

It had been a long while since either of them could do something like this with each other, as the tour bus came with restrictions- but in a hotel room, there were none of these (physically, that is- vocally, maybe not so much.)

Luke's lips found their way back to Ashton's, continuing the heavy make out session that had started earlier, leaving them both with full, bruised lips, and bright, blissful eyes.

As Ashton unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans and began to remove his jeans, Luke's hand blindly roamed the bedside drawer for lube and a condom, a low growl coming from his throat when he couldn't find them. This noise that left Luke went straight to Ashton's dick, who cursed silently at his oblivious boyfriend,

"Hurry _up_ , Luke" He whined, growing impatient as he slowly began to palm himself through his boxers, although it was _Luke's_ hand he really needed right now, and it was _Luke's_ hand he didn't have.

"Ash, baby.." The younger boy said slowly, a nervous expression taking over his face, as he bit softly onto his bottom lip,

"Yes..?" Ashton asked, finally sitting up, with a serious expression printed onto his face,

"Where do you keep the _stuff_?" He asked quietly, making Ashton roll his eyes,

"That drawer, or try my suitcase or just fucking use Vaseline and a balloon or something" He began to grow impatient, because _his dick_ needed _attention_ , but _his boyfriend_ was _an idiot_ , and all he wanted right now was some relief, he thought as his hand slowly inched inside his boxers, coming in contact with his throbbing dick, making him hiss quietly.

"Don't you dare, Ashton." Luke's stern voice echoed through the room, and Ashton's smirk dropped at the look on his boyfriend's face because he knew Luke hated it when he touched himself and _oh shit_.

Before he could even worry or get excited about whatever punishment his boyfriend was thinking up, he spied the annoyed look on Luke's face,

"What's wrong.." He asked hesitantly,

"They're gone, Ash, they're fucking gone."

Ashton stared at him steadily, before scrambling off the bed and running over to his suitcase were Luke stood,

"No, no, no, are you sure, have you checked.." He hastily sifted through all his suitcase compartments before sighing in defeat,

"They're not _gone_ Lucas, we used it at all."

"There's like.. Two drops of lube.." Luke said quietly, holding up the bottle, and Ashton really, really admired how cute and shy he was outside the sex aura.

"That isn't going to be enough, we haven't had sex in ages, how the fuck did we..?"

"Exactly." Luke sighed, sitting himself next to his boyfriend on the floor "We never topped up"

"Okay Hemmings, well you'll have to go and get some."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the one who wears the condom."

"Yeah well you're the one who fucking finishes three bottles of lube in one go"

"Not true !!" Ashton protested, to which Luke smirked,

"Oh yeah? How would you know, when I'm the one who sticks my fingers up your ass."

Ashton's ears pricked red, suddenly growing annoyed that he was a bottom, and how that needed to change,

"Yeah well.. You're the one who refuses to have sex without the condom! It's not like I'll get pregnant."

Luke's eyes flashed, and Ashton knew he was in so, so much trouble just from that sentence.

The tension in the room eased after the stare was broken, and Luke sighed in defeat,

"Okay, okay I'll go, but what do I do about.." He gestured towards his crotch area, that, despite the consequences, was still hard and very, very visible. Ashton scrabbled off the floor, and grabbed Luke's shirt, and his own plaid off the bed before walking back over to his boyfriend, who stood patiently, and Ashton re buttoned his jeans, pulled the shirt over Luke's head, and wrapped the plaid around his waist, smirking when Luke hissed as he purposely dragged his hand over the blonde's crotch.

"Ash, stop, or I'll fuck you against this wall."

The elder boy bit his lip, before placing a quick kiss on Luke's lips, who quickly fixed his hair, then grabbed his wallet and phone and left the room.

Luke should have known. He should have known the building was surrounded by people, because Michael and Calum had told him that they were going to meet fans, and he had brushed it off, but now? Now he wished he'd listened, or he wished the hotel would sell lube and condoms, _why didn't their hotel sell lube and condoms?_  


Luke slowly left the exit, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be spotted, although Karma was being a bigger bitch than usual today, as about four fans spotted him and made their way over,

"Luke! How are you?"

"Good.." Luke said quietly, trying hard not to grit his teeth, because he was pretty sure his voice still sounded like sex, even though they hadn't quite had sex yet, Ashton was capable of doing things within a minute of making out and now he was thinking about Ashton's lips and Ashton's tongue and _AshtonAshtonAshton_ and oh fuck, what had those girls just asked him?

"Sorry?"

"We said, where's Ashton?"

"Oh he's uhh.. He's ill. Yes ill, and I need to go uhh.. Get him some medicine from the chemist, I'm sorry but I should uh, go-" Luke stumbled over his words, hesitantly adjusting the plaid shirt around his waist, before walking through the gap that the girls had made for him to leave.

As soon as Luke was out on the streets, he realised he was stuck. He was stuck, because he was in some foreign city, in some foreign country, in some foreign place, where he had no idea where the fuck he was and where the fuck he was going. And he was sporting a boner.

The blonde boy decided to ask someone who looked like they were familiar with the surroundings, which was soon proven impossible because of course they had been given a hotel in the middle of fuck nowhere, and nobody seemed to even come within a ten metre radius of said hotel, and no way in hell was he walking longer than that, and what was he actually supposed to do?

Without even thinking twice about it, Luke rang Calum, because Calum always knew what to do, _he was Calum_.

"Yes, Luke?"

"Uhh.. Cal. I need to know where the nearest chemist is."

"Because I fucking live here." Okay, so maybe Calum wasn't always a great help.

" _Hood_." Luke hissed, and he heard the bassist sigh on the other end,

"Alright, alright I'll ask uh-" his voice cut off as he began to ask someone and Luke's breath hitched as he hit the realisation of,

" _Did you just ask a fan?_ "

"Yeah what's wrong with that? Why do you need to get to a chemist anyway? Why do you sound so out of breath? Hemmings, where are you?"

Luke wasn't sure where to start, or whether or not he should start at all, so instead he quickly hung up with a "Text me the directions, bye Calum" and it wasn't hard for Calum to clock on.

In less than five minutes of searching, (using Calum's 'sorry I dropped out of school' directions) Luke found himself outside a green chemist, with huge windows and a door and hopefully lube and condoms inside.

He was relieved to find it relatively empty, as he just wanted to get the things and leave and fuck his boyfriend real hard because he had had enough.

Slowly strolling towards where it was all kept, Luke grabbed whatever they normally used, before taking it over to the counter and completely ignoring the immature smirk that illustrated the cashier's face, because what the fuck, had he never sold sex items before? Mumbling a quick 'thank you' Luke managed to leave the shop without embarrassing himself further, and as he neared the hotel, he realised that there was only one more task before he could get back to Ashton: get past the fans, without them realising what he bought. Seeing as the boxes were too large to shove into his pockets, Luke had been provided with a tacky, plastic pharmacist bag, which, thank all the heavens and all the gods, was not see through. As he edged further and further towards the entrance, he heard his name being called and oh shit because _so close but so far away_.

The blonde turned to see a girl, sporting his band's merch, who beamed at him,

"I hope Ashton gets better soon."

Luke was confused completely for a moment before he remembered the lame excuse he had somehow previously come up with, and he nodded restraining himself from saying 'oh he will' and replacing it with a 'me too.'

The minute Luke entered the hotel room, he was pulled onto the bed, the plaid shirt being pulled off him, along with his shirt and pants, fingers tangled into his hair, and lips on lips, leaving him in a temporary bliss- before a sudden thought came to mind.

"Wait." He muttered, pushing himself away from Ashton, who he doesn't even remember how, but had also ended up in only his boxers, "I was going to punish you.."

Ashton's eyes grew wide, as he chewed on his bottom lip, unsure of whether to be scared or excited, or maybe, possibly both.

"C'mere.." Luke whispered, reaching behind Ashton's head to untie his bandanna, before using it to tie the elder's wrists together.

"Luuuuuke.." Ashton whined, a plead to his voice, which made Luke smirk,

"Next time you'll think twice before sending me out to get your shit."


End file.
